Heartbreak
by anagrecia
Summary: Elena suffers from her parents separation.What will she do? How will she cope. Maybe the Salvatore brothers can help? When Elena is caught in the middle, who will she choose?
1. Prolouge:

**A/N: Hey, this is my second story I am currrently taking a break from Another Story. I just came up with this , and I hope you guys like it. (**_ Also this was just me testing the waters :p_**)**

**Prologue:**

Life isn't a fairytale grow up child.

It seems as if it were yesterday the day when my world fell apart.

From all of the screaming, to the crying, to finally giving up.

Hope seemed distant.

And it seemed that cruelty and unfairness where now my new best friends.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**_A/N: SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED BUT FANFICTION WOULDN'T LET ME UPDATE . SO NOW I HAVE IT ALL WORKED OUT AND I'M JUST HOPING THAT YOU'LL LIKE IT._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Life isnt a fairytale grow up child.<em>**

**_ It seems like it was yesterday the day when my world fell apart._**

**_ From all the screaming , to the crying, to finally giving up._**

**_ Hope seemed distant._**

**_ And it seemed that cruelty and unfairness were now my new best friends._**

* * *

><p>Life after marriage.<p>

Marriage should be the eptimone of your life, not your downfall.

When things become rough and tough you can rely on your partner and what not.

What if a time comes when you can no longer stand sleeping next to the person you've been married to for thirty years.

What if a time comes when you can no longer trust the person you are with?

Well there's always a time for everything , and unfortunately this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong>7:30 A.M.<strong>

" Wake up Elena!"

Mumbling….

" Oh c'mon wake up! I know your not asleep," said my mother Miranda.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm getting up now." I said with my hands in the air like I've been caught steeling a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Well , go on, get ready. We don't have all day."

**LATER ON THAT DAY**

" Elena! Close the door."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to check your fathers wallet, now hurry!"

Closing the door I said, "Mom why are you doing this?"

" Because I know he has money, and he doesn't want to share. Do you know how many bills we have piled up? If he has money he'll finally be able to help out."

" My dad helps out." I said trying to defend what little honor he had left.

"Never in his life has he helped me out. I was blinded the first twenty-five years . Now I can see crystal clear. I look back and frown upon all of my mistakes. I wonder where

we'd be if I hadn't made so many.

I see her going through his wallet carefully, skillfully almost, it made me wonder how many time she has checked it. " Look," she shows me the wallet, " he has money alright."

My mother shook her head. I watched her put his wallet back, sit herself at the edge of their bed, with her head in her hands. I looked at the door then back at her. Deciding that

the door no longer needed guarding I went to stand next to her. I heard her sniffle before she looked up. Her eyes were buckets of water I instantly felt her pain. I sat down and

petted her back, " Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because I try, try, and try with your father, but with every try disappointment follows. I'm sorry to say this but I no longer have any doubt in my mind.

I feel nothing for your father other than disgust." She looked at me apologetically, as if that would make the situation better. I had known that this moment was coming.

They are going to get a divorce. I took my hand off of her back and just stared at her. How could she do this? How could she do this to ME? They were supposed to be together

forever! I got up, went to the door and without another glance at her, shook my head and went out the door. I usually hold back the tears but this time I let them flow freely. As

I went up to my room I shook my head and said to myself," well it was going to happen sooner or later." With one last tear I shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I JUST NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT THERE IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THE STORY.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING PLEASE PM ME. I WILL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS .**

**~ANAGRECIA :p**


	3. New Life

Today I embark on a new life.

Well at least it's kind of new to me.

My mother is marrying a man named Giuseppe Salvatore. I hate that man with a passion. Every time he comes over for dinner or lunch or sometimes breakfast he looks at me as if I were a prize or something. He looks at me as if I were special.

Special. I haven't had that word applied to me since my dad and mom went their separate ways.

My dear, dear father, how much I wish I could tell you in person how much I miss you. My mother says that have a new father. As if that man could ever compare to my daddy.

"Elena help me put the flower arrangements on the tables," My mother asked me.

"Mom why do you have to get married?"

My mother huffed at me before answering, "Sweetheart, we went over this. I love Giuseppe with all of my heart. You have to understand that your father and I

wanted separate things. I wanted a stable life and he wanted... something I was not going to ever get used to. Giuseppe is wonderful you just need to give

him the chance to prove it to you sweetie." Miranda grabbed my chin and winked at me. God, she did not understand where I was coming from. She obviously

doesn't understand that he'll never be my father no matter what happens with my daddy. He's a stranger to me and I'm a stranger to him. I actually want to

keep it that way. I honestly think he has something to hide. I've never seen his family and he doesn't really talk about him family either. All I know is that he's

divorced and has two sons. He has two sons yet I don't even know their names. How ridiculous is that? I guess my mother and her boy toy want to punish me.

I swear if the saying, curiosity killed the cat, applied to humans then I'd be dead. I don't know but there's something about the mysteriousness of their

identities that has left me at the edge of my seat. What if I don't like them? What if they don't like me? Well I can always move with my daddy Grayson and live

happily ever after. I know that's just a dream because my mother would never allow me to go off with my 'reckless' and 'inconsiderate' daddy. My mother really

does not have an excuse for how she treats him. I don't blame my dad for being distant with her. That's what she deserves.

* * *

><p>I see a couple talking to my mom and my new step dad. I wonder if my step brothers are here. I don't see them and that really erks me. I'm going to go up to my mom and ask.<p>

"Hey, girl." I hear a boy asking me from behind me.

I turn around and wow, just wow. The boy has crystal clear blue eyes and raven black hair. The boy was smiling at me or at least smirking at me.

I snap out of my reverie and stick out my hands towards his direction. He took it and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

I can feel the traitor blush creeping onto my cheeks, I smiled.

"Hi, my name's Elena Gilbert. What's your name?"

"My name is Damon, Damon Salvatore," he smirked.

"So we're now brothers and sister?"

He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear, "I guess so but that's so unfortunate."

"Hey brother who's this pretty girl?" A boy with brownish hair and the most prettiest green eyes ever said.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

** DAMON, STEFAN, AND ELENA ARE FIFTEEN. (JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP)**

**I HAVE SPECIFIC PLANS FOR THIS STORY. SO I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING. :)**


End file.
